1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus including a knee bolster movable from a stored position adjacent an instrument panel of the vehicle to a blocking position spaced apart from the vehicle instrument panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Actuatable vehicle occupant knee bolsters are known in the art. The knee bolster is located at a lower portion of a vehicle instrument panel and is movable from a stored position to a blocking position in response to detection of a vehicle crash condition. The knee bolster can help to prevent the vehicle occupant from xe2x80x9csubmariningxe2x80x9d underneath an inflated air bag. Knee bolster systems have been developed that use an inflatable device, such as an air bag, for moving the knee bolster.
The present invention is an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle having an instrument panel. The apparatus comprises a knee bolster movable in the vehicle from a stored position adjacent the instrument panel of the vehicle to a blocking position spaced apart from the vehicle instrument panel. The knee bolster has at least one fastener opening and a tear seam extending around the fastener opening. The tear seam defines and encloses a securing portion of the knee bolster. A fastener releasably maintains the knee bolster in the stored position adjacent to the instrument panel. The fastener extends through the fastener opening in the knee bolster and overlies the securing portion of the knee bolster. The knee bolster ruptures at the tear seam in response to movement of the knee bolster from the stored position to the blocking position. The securing portion of the knee bolster remains secured to the instrument panel by the fastener when the knee bolster moves from the stored position.